


Peppered Kisses

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kisses, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: When Adrien decides that he has had enough of his father, he goes to Marinette's house, but what happens there is a secret. Read to find out.





	Peppered Kisses

This was IT! Adrien had to leave. Now! He slammed his bedroom door shut. His father responded to this outrageous act with a grunt. “Nathalie, make sure Adrien’s dinner is sent up to his room, he will most definitely not be joining me for dinner.” Mr. Agreste ordered, stomping down the stairs of the Agreste mansion, angrily.

Adrien had had enough, his birthday was nearing, and as a present, his father had scheduled a weeklong photoshoot for which his would have to miss school. And of course that meant no birthday party. 

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” he mumbled. He needed some fresh air, and he knew that his father wouldn’t let him step out of his room until he had acknowledged that his behavior was wrong. 

Chat Noir raced through the streets of Paris, leaping over the rooftops. There was a fresh smell coming from the bakery. Marinette’s bakery. He landed on her balcony with a THUD! Looking at the beautiful view of Paris below him.

“Chat?” a soft voice behind him whispered. Chat Noir turned around, slowly. “Yeah… sorry. I couldn’t resist the smell. So I had to stop by.” he said, truthfully. She let out a small giggle. “Come on in. It’s cold outside. I’ll grab you a snack.” she said, opening the trap door, she motioned for him to step inside.

Once they were inside, Marinette grabbed him a cup of Hot Chocolate and a plate-full of cookies.

“Thank you.” Chat said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It was warm and creamy, and the chocolate tasted so rich. There was something else, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“So is anything wrong? Is there an akuma you’re looking out for?” she asked, taking a sip of her own Hot Chocolate. 

“No, not today. I just had to clear my head. But I must get going, your parents would be pissed if they saw a me in your room.”

She chuckled, “Chat, everyone in Paris adores you, my parents would be blessed if a superhero came to their bakery. But anyway, manan, and papa are out of the city for a while. A month or so I would assume, so you can stay as long as you want.”

Chat smiled, “yeah, If I could, I would stay forever.” he smiled. She laughed, “Chat, you can come here whenever you want.” she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“So… you said you needed to clear your head… what’s up?” she asked after a pause. Chat looked up at her, as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the chaise. 

“Princess, aren’t you eager to know?” he laughed, trying to push the topic out of her mind. Chat didn’t know, but Marinette knew her partner too well. “Fine, you don’t have to tell if you don’t want to? How are the cookies?” she smiled.

He laughed, wondering if she had read his mind. “The cookies were great.” 

“Good, because Nino was sure that my baking would turn out worse than Alya’s.” she laughed. 

“You made them?!” he asked surprised, taking another, huge bite of the warm, gooey, chocolatey, sweet cookie.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I haven’t baked in a while, and Nino was convinced that I couldn’t bake a single good, since I burnt the cupcakes at Alya’s house.” 

Chat laughed, “these are the best cookies I have ever eaten,” he confessed. “Really, I mean, coming from The Great Chat Noir King Of Puns, that means a lot.” she smirked. 

Chat smiled, looking into the girl’s eyes. Her pretty blue-bell eyes staring back into his. 

“So… um…” Chat paused, his gaze moving down to the girl’s lips. “What’s up?” 

She held a weird look on her face, “Chat… you look distracted…” she smirked. Following his gaze. 

“Y-yeah… I MEAN no! Of course not. I was just savoring the taste of that w-wonderful cookie!” he stuttered. Marinette’s grin only got wider. “Are you sure Chaton?” she asked, suppressing a laugh.

“Y-yes, princess! I am sure.” he stammered, forcing a smile, over his embarrassed face. 

“How sure?” she asked, her smile turning into a frown.

“Very sure…” he said, leaning in. Now it was his turn to smirk. “Why, princess why do you look so worried?”

“Chat…” she whispered.

“Princess I want to do something extremely weird right now.” he whispered into her ear.

“How weird?” she asked, baffled.

“Very weird. What if I kissed you?”  
“I don’t know, I would kiss you back.”

Chat smirked, “want to test that theory?” he asked.

“Why not?” she said, leaning in further.

Chat’s lips crashed into her’s. It felt so right, like he was meant to kiss her. But still, he told himself it was wrong, to kiss a girl he thought he didn’t like. ‘I like ladybug!’ He mentally told himself. He kept telling himself to pull away. But there were a few problems with that.

Marinette was wearing strawberry lip gloss  
She was a REALLY GOOD KISSER

It was the middle of the night, Marinette hadn’t expected to be kissing Paris’ superhero Chat Noir in her room. But yet it felt so good. ‘NO BAD MARINETTE!’ She scolded herself, ‘I love Adrien, and Chat loves Ladybug.’ she kept repeating in her head. But That's kisses were so sweet! 

Marinette peppered kisses along his jawline, down to his neck. It was almost impossible to tell at first, but Chat was purring. It was the most adorable thing Marinette had ever heard, EVER. 

Her lips returned to his, and he pushed her into a wall, his lips sliding down to her neck, he held her hips lightly. She let out a soft moan, and laced her fingers through Chat’s hair. Maybe it wasn’t so wrong. Adrien had never returned her feelings. Marinette convinced herself that she wasn’t cheating on her feelings for Adrien. 

And of course Chat did the same, His lips made their way to her shoulder, and he was rewarded with a soft moan. 

The two separated after another 10 minutes. Panting, gasping for air.

“I- definitely not how I expected tonight to go.” Marinette said, softly.

Chat Noir looked at her, “you are a really good kisser.” he sighed.

“I could say the same for you kitty.” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

“Princess…” Chat said. 

“Chat…” she sighed, almost like an echo.

Chat smiled, “I have to go.” he said. Turning around, he started to walk up the stairs. Until he felt a pull on his right hand.  
He turned around to face the dazzled girl, “Can you visit tomorrow?” she asked. 

He smiled, “of course, anything for my princess.”

She led him outside. He kissed her on the cheek. “Safe travels, kitty-cat.” she said, waving to him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Adrien toyed around with his lunch, replaying the kiss in his head. 

“Marinette! Where are you today?” he heard Alya say, as she nudged her friend’s shoulder.

“Ummm…. Here?” she said, absentmindedly. Adrien laughed, “Marinette, Alya’s right, you seem a bit lost today.” he smirked.

“Uhh… I guess I’m just sleepy, didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” she shrugged. Of course not, how could she have slept last night, she was too busy thinking about the kiss.

“Really, were you up designing all night?” Alya asked.

“Yeah… um something like that. I had a friend over.”

“Right…” alya smiled. 

“Who was this friend?” adrien teased.

“I don’t know.” she said. “Under the mask I don’t know who he is, but I do know that I love him.” she sighed.

“Chat Noir!!!??!?” Alya shouted, “since when, you were head over heels over Adrien yesterday, what happened to you?!” 

“Huh?” Adrien asked. Nino rolled his eyes, “Marinette, what happened.”

Marinette jerked out of her seat, “I didn’t just say that out loud! Did I?”

“Say what? That you are in love with Chat Noir.” Adrien teased.

“Crap! I gotta go you guys, umm… I have to help mom in the bakery.” she stormed out of the cafe and ran down the street to the park. 

Adrien dropped his stuff and ran after her. Once he finally caught up to her, he found that she was crying. 

“Marinette!?” 

“Adrien go away! Chat would be so disappointed in me, I mean, first I kiss him, and then I make a huge deal out of it, and I’ve rejected him so many times, and now I’m rambling.”

“What! Princess, I would never be disappointed in you. I kissed you. I loved every second of it, and what do you mean by you rejecting me?” Adrien said. 

“Chat..” she said, looking up. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag.” adrien said, placing a hand on her cheek. 

“I-” 

“Are you disappointed.”

“I fell in love with the same person twice.” she smiled. “But do you love the me that’s under the mask.” 

Her smile dropped into a pout, “would you choose Marinette over Ladybug?” she asked.

“Tikki Spots on.”

The civilian had turned into the superhero ladybug. Adrien didn’t know how to react. 

“I can’t choose you over yourself. Can I?” he sputtered.

“I’m not ladybug, Adrien, I’m Marinette.” her transformation dropped. 

“Marinette, you are the same person, with or without the mask.” adrien smiled, “and I love you and Ladybug. I am so happy you are the same person.” 

She placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you.” she whispered.

Adrien smiled. “Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?” he asked.

The girl smiled, “Adrien… OF COURSE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I don't know if I should continue 'We meet once again' so go check it out and leave kudos and comment if you want me to continue. Comment for ideas on my next story.  
> Luv you guys


End file.
